Exquisite Agony
by Ceillean
Summary: Jaina and Jag. Jaina plays with a lollypop and Jag gets a little warm while watching her. Humor.


Kriff it.

She was torturing him.

Exquisite agony, that's what it was.

Jagged Fel ran a hand through his hair and blew out a breath. He stood a few feet away from Jaina, hearing her talk but not listening to a single word she was saying. He was too distracted at what she was doing.

She had opened her flight suit, the top half hanging below her waist. Underneath she wore a tight, white top that showed off her feminine curves just perfectly. He had trouble concentrating, especially when she started working on her X-Wing, stretching her lovely body upward and showing a handbreadth of her belly.

That's when it started getting _really_ hot in the hangar bay.

Jag rubbed the back of his neck, moving his gaze away from Jaina, hoping it would calm his nerves just a little. He focused on a plasteel bin in the corner, trying to make out the words on a small sign attached to it. All he could recognize was the word _flammable_ which obviously made him think of fire, which then led back to thinking about being hot which then _again_ led back to him turning his head to look at Jaina.

Not. Good.

He swallowed as Jaina stepped away from the fuselage, lifting the upper half of her flight suit to reach the back pockets of her pants. Every move seemed perfect to him. The way she turned her head, the way her dark hair fell over her shoulders, the tips touching just beneath her collarbone.

"You okay, Jag?" she asked without looking at him, while still going through her pockets.

"Fine." He answered in a husky, broken voice.

Jaina shrugged, looking up and her forehead was creased into a little frown of concentration. "Where is that damned thing?" she whispered, biting her lower lip.

A wave of ultimate and damning longing coursed through his body as his eyes fixated on her full, red lips. He knew he needed to look away or else he would burst and pounce her where she stood but he couldn't move. His downfall came the moment the tip of her tongue moistened her lips.

Thankfully, Jaina didn't catch the slight growl in the back of his throat. Jag fisted his hands at his sides and forced himself to take a tiny step back. Yeah, maybe that would help the burn under his skin.

Not.

Jaina straightened and glanced back at her X-Wing. "I hate having to scrub her." She said in a low voice, inclining her head to her little ship. "Lathering her up, rubbing a sponge all along her perfect body and most likely chipping off the paint in the process."

Jag stumbled backward, hitting a small cart with her tools. A few of them fell to the ground and clattered to a halt. He held on to the thing with dear life, his knuckles white. She'd said "_lather_" and "_rub_" in one sentence…

"Jag, are you sure you're okay? You seem a little…_off_."

He swallowed and forced a smile. "I'm fine." Green eyes stared at her and he tried his best not to gape as he watched her rip off the wrapper of a damned lollypop.

_Oh no. No no no no no no no…_

Jaina returned her dark gaze to her X-Wing, nibbling on the top of the lollypop. Jag watched her, as if an invisible force was making him do so. What he wanted to do was get the hell out of the hangar bay and away from the temptation that was Jaina Solo.

He didn't move, though.

He watched as the tip of her tongue moistened the purple lollypop before her lips closed around it. The stem moved back and forth in her mouth, then turned as she played with it.

There was a sudden loud crack and Jaina jumped. Without realizing it, Jag had bent a part of the cart while gripping it. He cleared his throat at Jaina's questioning glance.

"I..um.."

She frowned at him. "Are you really sure you're okay?"

"Perfectly fine." He ground out, even though his skin was clammy, he was sweating and by the Force – he _wanted_ her. "I need to…go…now."

Jag pushed away from the cart and when he passed her, he caught a whiff of her scent mixed with the smell of the lollypop. He needed to leave, he knew he needed to leave because otherwise he'd have her on the ground in seconds.

He closed his eyes and saw her perfect mouth close around that lollypop. The hair on his arms stood on end and he shook his head. "Yeah. I have to…go."

Stuffing his hands into the pockets of his pants, he headed to the exit only to jump when he suddenly felt Jaina's hand on his shoulder. "What's wrong with you, Jag?" She asked, turning him around with a little nudge.

Too close.

She was way too close.

At least she held the lollypop in her hand instead of –

Oh. Kriff.

Eyes bulging, he watched her grin wickedly while she suckled the sweetness of the pop. "Don't go." She whispered.


End file.
